


One regret

by Ta_Moe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M, Post Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Moe/pseuds/Ta_Moe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is gone and Merlin remembers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One regret

The fog lay heavy around Avalon and as he was watching the boat drift away, further and further from the shore he was standing at, Merlin saw it becoming smaller and smaller until there was nothing left but thick grey mist in the distance and the sorcerer knew he wouldn't see him again – ever. It hurt too much to bear and he could feel his own body shaking, his lips trembled under the pressure of pressing them into a thin line, trying to hold his cries back. It wouldn't change anything, he knew, and he had long cried out all the tears he had had in his body. He was left empty, dried out.   
And this is when a thought struck him. One thing he had forgotten to ever tell Arthur and the regret of this alone made him fall down to his knees, slumping down until his forehead hit the damp grass under his hands. He curled his fingers into the muddy ground, sobbing tearless.   
“Arthur”, he shouted, screamed one last time, putting all his pain and feelings into his voice.  
The one regret would haunt him forever, waiting for Arthur's return to finally tell him.  
“I love you”


End file.
